From The Heart
by Angel of Fate1
Summary: Someone's view. . . On their obligation to protect their loved one, no matter what the cost. . . And deep thinking on it. . .


...Wow, long time since I've written, right?

Heh, haven't written since I wrote "**Love** **Thy** **Enemy**." Well, time to go write again, since I feel like I am going to implode...

**Griever: -Frets- Oh, Lady Hitomi... I wish you didn't have to go through this much...**

I know, my guardian angel, I know... But I must do what I need to do. This is dedicated to someone... Someone who I care about very much, who is going through a lot as well as my other friends... All because of parents/school. Mostly parents. I swear... -Grips hands into fists- I swear, I am going to lose my sanity, whatever's left of it, all because of what's happening. So don't be surprised if I start plotting.

_**Seiya: Oh no, you don't!**_

Saiyou: Shut up for once, Saint. Let her do this.

_**Seiya: But-!**_

No buts, shut up. This is dedicated to someone who does write here... Who is also my boyfriend. I am writing this because... I feel like I haven't been very caring towards him, so I want to dedicate this to him.

* * *

**Standard.** **Disclaimers.** **Apply.

* * *

**

**From** **The** **Heart**

-

_I have sworn to protect._

_In my mind, I had made a silent vow._

_A silent vow that I will not admit out loud._

_An oath that I will. . . Make you happy._

_Ironic, isn't it. . ._

_You're the one who made the oath. . ._

_To be the one who will make me feel safe,_

_No matter what. . ._

_About time I returned the favor. . ._

-

_I wonder now, day after day, day in and day out._

_If I had made a mistake._

_If I had made a mistake on making that vow,_

_Which I had binded with knife, flesh, and blood._

_What if I am not able to fulfill it?_

_What then?_

-

_Day in and day out, I see you suffer._

_Going through more hardships than I ever would._

_Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so lucky._

_Sometimes, I wish I can just take your place._

_Or, at least, be in the same predicament(s) as you have been in._

_So that I can feel the same pain you're in,_

_So that I can even protect you from the suffering of it all._

-

_But is it possible to do that?_

_No, you cannot turn back Time. . ._

_Though I wish I can just take away the pain. . ._

_I can't take it anymore._

_Regrets have been coursing through my mind,_

_Wishing I had not worried you so,_

_Wishing I didn't say things in a harsh matter._

_Right now, I am slipping off the edge,_

_Just hanging by a thread I need to hold onto. . ._

_I just want to start everything over, so to take away the hurt,_

_The hurt that etches deeply into your scarred heart, even as a child._

-

_I'm trying to hold on. . ._

_Onto a time, this time, when nothing mattered. . ._

_When nothing had mattered at all, just you._

_I want to erase the things I've done,_

_The things I've said and done that had hit you verbally,_

_That had made your heart surge a pain that is more searing than anything,_

_Hell, even more sharp than a dagger or lance, or any other sharp weapon._

_You told me yourself it hurts. . ._

_To see me sad or to hear me say such foolish things. . ._

_. . .I'm sorry. . ._

-

_Have I made you very happy?_

_Have I been good enough for you. . .?_

_How I wish I knew,_

_Although you've always reassured me that I have. . ._

_I still hold onto you, even now. . ._

_My life thread. . ._

_My other self, my half, my polar opposite. . ._

_Though we may be very different, we're also very alike, in a way. . ._

_Ironic, isn't it. . .?_

_Forgive me of what I've done,_

_For I never meant to do those things to you. . ._

-

_I'm afraid, very afraid to lose a reason,_

_My reason._

_A reason for everything,_

_And for this. . ._

_You are my reason,_

_And for that, I. . ._

_. . .I won't let go. . ._

_Until the end of Time, I won't let go of you. . ._

_

* * *

_...And Seiya, shut up, don't tell me I've overdone the sappiness. 

_**Seiya: n.n; -Edges away-**_

**Griever: -Enthralled- Angsty... Yet very sweet. Good job, Lady Hitomi.**

Saiyou: n.n This wasn't overdone, I'm sure... It's very lovely... And sweet...

XD Eh, I sounded too noble, and this was so angsty! Well, you guys can guess which pairing is this, for I am still trying to figure it out. And I am glad I wrote this... Okay, I am not saying what pairing this is, either you can use your imagination, or try to figure out; either way.

* * *

**Inspiration** **of** **What** **Made** **Me** **Write** **This**: Hoobastank's, **The Reason**. Simple Plan's, **Untitled** (yeah, it's really called that). And some J-Pop got me thinking also. And, of course, the person I care about.

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Review please. 


End file.
